User blog:Geekboy27/Crashed Party
The music from the house seems to make the ground rumble, due to it's loudness. The Titans have thrown another block party. Miles "Krampus" Woods leaned against the balcony, looking at the scene below. The lights in the building flashed, and the msuic continued to play. The song was some weird Dubstep song. The ones in the party were random people, and gang members. The Titans liked throwing block parties. Suddenly, Mile's phone began to ring. Miles walked to a seperate room, and shut the door, trying to drown out the Dubstep. Miles answered the phone. "Hello?" "Hey, Miles." It was his brother, Solomon. He was the gang leader in Los Angeles "Oh. What's up, brother? How are things in LA?" "Alright. Still getting problems from some gangs, but we're fine." "Good, good." Suddenly, from downstairs, Miles could hear some yelling, and then a gunshot. Then he heard people screaming. Solomon responded, alarmed. "Miles? What's that?" Miles opens the door slightly, and sees several rival gang members walking towards the room. "House guests. I'll call you back. I've got to entertain them." Miles hung up the phone, and pulled out a small Desert Eagle from his pocket. He opened the closet, climbed in, and closed it. Two rival gang members opened the door, and looked in the room. One was a man, and one was a woman. Miles held his gun at the ready. The woman looked at the man. "I'll check the other rooms. Keep checking this one." She ordered the man. The woman left the room, and man continued to search. Miles opened the closet and quickly ran at the gang member, and grabbed him. Miles put an arm around his neck, and pressed the gun to his head. "Keep quiet unless you want your brain to get splattered over the wall." The gang member slowly raised his hands, and Miles began to move him forward. Three gang members see Miles walking with the member in the hall. The tried to fire, but Miles fired his Desert Eagle into the head of one gang member, into the chest of a second one, and into the head of the last member. They all fell to the floor, dead. As Miles continued to walk, and gang member ambushed him from behind, but a gang member fired on him from behind. More rival gang members enter the house. Miles pulls out the gang members small Uzi, and began to open fire on the members below. The gang members fire on their own ally, and he is killed. Miles continues to hold him up, and fires back at the members. Miles dropped the body of the gang member. Another Titian walked beside Miles. "I got you covered, boss." The two walked downstairs, guns in hand. A gang member tried to jump out at Miles, but Miles grabs him, and fires his Desert Eagle into his head. From his back, he pulled out a Katana. Miles cuts down one rival gang member, and stabs another. The rival gang runs out the door, and too their vehicles. The Titans began to chase down the rival gang, gunning most of the members down. Miles walked through the living room, and spots a wounded rival gang member on the floor. Miles pulls out his Desert Eagle, and points it at the man's head. He looks up at Miles. "W-who are you?" Miles put his finger on the trigger. "The bogeyman." Miles pulls the trigger. Category:Blog posts